The present invention relates to a method of fabrication of semiconductor integrated circuit devices and to a semiconductor integrated circuit device, particularly to a fabrication method and a semiconductor integrated circuit device having an alloy of silicon (Si) and germanium (Ge) (hereinafter, simply referred to as SiGe) of polycrystal or single crystal.
With regard to a semiconductor integrated circuit device using SiGe for a gate electrode material, there are descriptions in, for example, J. Vac. Sci. Technol July/August 1997 p1874 through pi880, J. Vac. Sci. Technol July/August 1998 p1833 through p1840 and Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 330463/1999, disclosing a technique for patterning an SiGe gate electrode.